Fun At The Pool
by loveisbrucas
Summary: This is a Cory/Lea RPF! What happens when Monchele makes it official, but Lea wants to take it slow?


They were together now, seriously together. Not sneaking around in trailers and sets, no secret late-night visits. Honestly together. Except, not really. Lea thought it was a good idea to take it slow and let the dust settle on her old relationship. She had broken up with Broadway dude over the summer after Cory had given her an ultimatum. Him or him. He wanted to be with Lea for real, not just stolen moments and random flirting. He either wanted to be with her or be free to move on, which he didn't think was possible, but still, it was the principle of the matter.

So she broke up with her boyfriend. Said she wanted to be with him too, and that she was just with Broadway dude because she was scared, and because she didn't think he was ever gonna make a move.

But back to the not really part. They haven't had sex since getting together. It sucks. Oh wait, no, it doesn't, since she wasn't doing that for the sake of "_going slow_". Right, like he's not been ball deep in her before she went and started dating Broadway dude. _Whatever_. But since he was a nice guy he abided by her wishes and didn't push, and you know he was in love with her, and wanted this to work.

So here they all were. The whole glee cast at his place, at his neighborhood pool, barbequing and chilling. It was really nice actually. To have everybody together again. As lame as it sounds they really were like a family and Cory loved them all. Especially Lea. He was pretty sure they knew something was up with them and kept giving him and Lea eyes all throughout the day. They weren't trying to hide it that they were together, but they weren't announcing it either. They were still trying to find their niche with each other, and didn't need the cast to meddle. Cause they would. But out of love. But now the day's over and everything is cleaned up and they're leaving and Lea is here in a very small bikini.

And now they're all gone, but not without a few pointed looks and call me's, mainly from the girls. And Chris.

"Wanna go swimming babe? Didn't really get to do that much earlier" she asked him. "You okay? You seem kinda lost?"

"Oh, yeah sure, I'm fine, just you know admiring the view". He said, smirking.

She smirked back and grabbed his hand and led him towards the pool steps, preferring to go in that way to his method of jumping in. " I can't get my hair wet!" she had said earlier when prompted to jump in the pool. He had just smiled and respected her wishes. And because he was pretty sure her Jersey/Bronx would come out if her hair _**did**_ get wet, and that is **never** a good thing.

When they were both in the water he backed her up towards the edge of the pool and wrapped his arms around her. Lea looked up at him and said "I'm glad we did this" "The BBQ and this, us" " I missed you this whole summer, and before that I thought we had missed our chance"

"I didn't, I loved you, still love you, so I new we'd always get here. Maybe not this easy but I knew we'd get here Lea"

"I'm glad you had faith" she said. She leaned up and kissed him deeply and she could feel herself almost going crazy with arousal. Her idea to take it slow was coming back to bite her in the ass, since she _was_ a self-proclaimed sex shark and was not shy to admit it. Being away from him all summer and now having him in front of her but not being able to touch him because of her stupid rule had her ready to rip his swim trunks off. Fantasies, her hand, and her toy stash **were nothing** compared to reality.

He could feel her nipples pebbling through her top on his chest, and he pushed against her a little harder and started sucking on her jaw line all the way to her ear before biting it, saying " Now Lea, I thought you wanted to take it slow" just to mess with her about her rule.

"Fuck slow, we can just go ahead and skip to the fucking". She looked at him and could automatically tell that that wasn't going to happen. He had the biggest smirk on his face and an almost predatory look in his eyes.

Cory continued placing kisses on her neck and jaw and moved her bikini top upward to reveal her perky breasts and hard, brown nipples. He brought his hands up to cup them and squeezed and grinded into her, causing her to moan and grind back. He brought one hand down and trailed along her stomach to her bottoms and pulsing core. He could feel her wetness and heat against his leg and that had nothing to do with being in the pool either. Her pupils were practically black and blown out she was so aroused. Again, smirking he pressed into her.

She growled out " Fuck baby, just fucking get in me already"

"Nope, you wanted to go slow" Cory said.

"You're so mean, getting me worked up and leaving me hanging"

He laughed and pressed harder against her causing her to moan and lean her head back on the edge of the pool. "Go" he said to her.

"What?" she said, looking confused.

Cory pressed into her even harder and her eyes rolled back and he leaned and said "You know".

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her long legs around his thigh and started grinding. She was already wildly turned, so she knew it wasn't gonna take much for her to orgasm. She got a rhythm

going and could feel his boner against her leg. All this did was turn her on more and she was ready to come so she wrapped her legs higher up on his thigh and straddled it, so when she pressed down on him, her clit would rub against his and hers suits creating the most delicious of frictions. She kissed her way to his pulse point which was beating deliriously hard as was the bulge in his pants. She licked his pulse point and bit down and ground down as hard as she could and in a few thrusts was coming. Panting she pulled away and looked at him and saw the huge smirk on his face. "You liked that didn't you, me coming on your thigh". "You like having me on you like that?, smelling me on you for days?"

He licked his lips and leaned towards her lips and said "not as much as you did though".

They kissed for a few moments before Cory's obvious arousal become painful. Lea could feel him pressing hard into her belly, and Cory's eyes were pretty much ocher. His face was almost pitiful as he silently begged her to do something about it. She had two options. She could be a good girlfriend and take care of him or she could be a bitch and return the favor.

Lea being the amazing girlfriend that she was, not because this certainly had nothing to do with the fact she was still completely turned on and aching for him, not because his earlier act of dominance certainly does not have her wanting to fuck his brains out , took the former route, and reached for the front of Cory's trunks and started rubbing the erection jutting out. Cory threw his head back and started thrusting his hips in time with her hand.

"Lea, baby, please, please, touch me."

"Well I wanted you to touch _me _earlier and all I got was your thigh" she said as she reached her hand in his trunks anyway and brought him out to play. She never ever got tired seeing this part of him and it never ceased to amaze her how endowed he was. "I think you were lying before, you definitely loved to see me get off on you"

Cory moaned and thrust even harder as Lea's hand wrapped around him and started pumping slowly up and down the length of him. He seriously thought this was one of the best days of his life what with the cast all together again and hanging out and Lea breaking up with her boyfriend and choosing him and her getting herself off humping his leg, and now, now she was jerking him off in his apartment buildings pool. Then she started talking.

"God baby, I can't ever get enough you." "This is all I thought about all summer, you were off in Monte Carlo doing god knows with those girls, and there I was in my bed, throbbing, aching for you." "I thought about you inside me all summer." "Fucking me, making love to me, bending me over and spanking me for being a bad girl." "Me on top of you, riding you, showing you how grateful I was for you to be with me." "It's all I could think about, but guess what you were gone, so _I _had to take care of _myself_."

Cory had had enough of Lea's teasing and her talking had him about to burst. He grabbed her and pulled it away, and lifted her up and out the pool. He followed soon after and pushed her towards the plastic table in the corner. Thank god they were alone, since he would've cried if he had to stop. He lifted her up on the table and gently laid her down and kissed her lightly, before dragging his lips to her neck and biting at the skin there. She moaned her approval, and grabbed his head and pushed downwards.

He redirected his lips towards her chest, and took her nipple in her mouth and brought his hand to pinch and squeeze the other. She moaned even louder than before, and chanted for him to suck harder. So he did. He bit down on her chocolate nipple and pulled, and roughly rolled the other one in his hand. "Yes!, yes!, oh my goddd, yes!" she screamed. He switched nipples so one wouldn't go without his proper attention. When he felt that he paid her chest adequate attention, he continued his path down her body.

He stopped once again, but this time at her bellybutton, to grab the ring with his teeth and pull. She got off on stuff like that, she liked it kinda rough, it was almost an oxymoron with her tiny size, but he supposed that _was _the thrill for her, plus the lack of control. She loved being in control all the time, like her character, but loved when he took control every now and then in the bedroom. Like he thought, she was practically wailing, ready for him to just _do it_ already.

Finally he reached his destination of her bikini bottoms, and ran his tongue along the hem line at the top. She thrust her hips towards his face and he pulled off the bottoms that were practically sticking to her with arousal. He himself was painfully hard and was seriously about to have a mailman moment if he didn't stick it in her soon. He could smell her wetness, even kneeling on the ground to take off the bottoms. He kissed a path from her heel all the way to her center, placed a kiss on her heat, and took a long swipe up.

"Oh my god, oh my god" she moaned.

He smirked and kissed his way from the top of the other thigh down to her other heel.

"Cory fucking Monteith if you **do not **finish the fucking job, I swear on all that is good, you will suffer from the most massive case of blue balls, for the longest time."

He smirked, knowing she was bluffing, knowing that she was to hot for him to actually go through with it, but not calling her out on her bluff. He stood up and pulled off his shorts, that were painfully holding him in, down, and lined himself up with her center. He ran the head up and her entrance a few time coating it with her wetness.

He thrust in hard and fast, keeping a steady pace. Lea was practically screaming with pleasure and he himself was grunting with every thrust. They both knew this was gonna be quick and fast. He picked her up so she was sitting on the edge of the table allowing him to go deeper, and somehow started pounding harder. He was sure his neighbors could hear them. Lea was loud in every medium of her life and that especially applied to the bedroom. She wasn't shy and was unafraid to voice her wants and pleasure. That combined with the slapping sounds of him going in out, he was sure he was getting a visit from them tomorrow.

She latched onto his neck with her mouth and dug in biting him hard, and her nails did the same to his back, probably drawing blood. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and let go. Her release and the amazing feeling of her clenching around him, and the pain of her biting and scratching, was too much for him and he let go as well. After a few moments when they had both calmed down she let him go and sat back on the table. Pressing a few gentle kisses to his neck to sooth the bite mark she had made, she said " God baby, if knew being apart would make it this good then I am taking _a lot_ of mini vacations back home to New York."

She smiled up at him and kissed him gently when she saw he was frowning at her words " I'm kidding babe, I love you, so if I go then you do to."

He smiled at that and kissed her back and reached for both of their towels and wrapped her up, and gently lifted her off the table. "Lets go home babe, we have an early day tomorrow."

Title: Fun In The Pool

Rating: NC-17

Fandom: Glee

Characters: Cory/Lea

Summary: What happens when Monchele have a fun day at the pool, but Lea wants to take it slow?


End file.
